


That youtuber

by Bakeneko37



Series: That youtuber [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Chanyeol behaving like a fangirl, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, YouTuber Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Chanyeol just watches Baekhyun's videos with devoted fanatism because he's utterly in love with him.





	That youtuber

**Author's Note:**

> Wild idea that came from Gea knows where-  
> Enjoy!

_If you want to see something in specific, leave me a comment, you know I try to reply to everyone!_

“Wow, he uploaded the video five minutes ago and you already watched it.”

Chanyeol heard a snort coming from behind him that made him roll his eyes and closed the video, turning in his chair to face his annoying friend “Is your life that boring that you need to pay attention to everything I do, Jongdae?”

“You wish, I was just passing by and recognised that voice” He shrugged “I’m going to see Minseok now if you excuse me.”

The other just continued looking at him while he walked out of his room and into his own, closing the door and sticking his tongue out at him for good measure.

In a place like Seoul, it wasn’t that weird that male YouTubers dedicated their channel to makeup and beauty tips, Baekhyun was just another one that became popular thanks to his personality and natural good looks, Chanyeol had found him a couple of months ago when a YouTuber made a collaboration with him for a popular game; Chanyeol was intrigued by him and looked up for his channel, expecting to find another gaming one and almost falling from his chair when he found out it was a make-up and beauty one.

Chanyeol wasn’t the type of person that followed that kind of channels, although he did care about his appearance and liked to look good in his everyday life, he didn’t consider it was necessary to look for it, but Baekhyun became his exception.

The boy was attractive as fuck and no one was capable of denying it, he only needed to scroll down the comments to find millions of girls expressing how handsome he was and how they wished they could meet him among the ones that thanked him for his tips and help; Chanyeol considered he was one of his biggest fans, but he stayed behind the screen almost all the time, the time he had commented with a small  _Good tips, thanks!_ And received a  _Thank you for the support <3 _ was almost enough to make him faint.

If he looked carefully at it, could sound a little bit sad, made him look as if he was a lonely nerd that spent his days behind the screen, someone with no social life or friends; but it wasn’t his case, he had friends and they had fun every Friday night and, in fact, they knew he had a platonic crush on that famous Youtuber.

“Don’t die while I’m away and remember tonight we need to send that essay” He looked up when Jongdae spoke again, seeing as he walked with a bag towards the door.

“Have you finished yours or you’re going to make Minseok do it?” He said with a teasing tone.

“Excuse you I finished it yesterday.” He rolled his eyes, throwing his pencil to him “Later.”

Waving goodbye at him, he turned around once more to open his work he had been working on for the last past weeks, it was something about mythology and although it was interesting, he felt tired, his teacher paid more attention to the grammatical errors than the work and it was frustrating he could get a bad note when he put a lot of effort in the investigation.

For now, he needed to push Baekhyun to the back of his mind.

⩫⩫⩫

“One of these days I’ll pass out from the exhaustion” Jongdae whined, resting his head on the shoulder of the boy with feline eyes next to him “I’ll write my last wish.”

“I really can’t see how you’re with him, Minseok, he’s such a whining baby” Chanyeol commented nonchalantly without moving his eyes from the book he was reading.

“He is, but I don’t know; guess I can deal with him.”

Minseok and Jongdae had met one day Jongdae was looking for help to correct the work that was going to save him from failing the course. There was a small group of students from literature that were willing to help other students with works, Jongdae just asked the last person that had posted in the group and it happened to be Minseok, both of them bonded quickly and it didn’t really take them more than three months to start dating.

_Lucky bastards._

  “Do you know you sound like you’re boiling in jealousy?” Jongdae groaned, keeping his eyes closed and shaking his head.

“Sure I am, I’m sure Minseok deserves someone better.”

Their relationship was always like that, Chanyeol enjoyed teasing Jongdae and the latter loved doing the same, for others, it might look they were rude and that they weren’t really friends, but truth was that both of them became close buds as soon as they started sharing the apartment.

 “Go and watch your youtuber and leave us alone” The other grunted in response, throwing a kick at him, but not caring he missed.

“Talking about him, you should leave him more comments; they enjoy them and even help them.” Minseok commented, moving Jongdae’s hair from his forehead.

“He’s shy, that’s out of question.”

“I’m not  _shy_ , I doubt he will see it-“

“So what? He replied to you once, he will do it again.”

“As if that was going to do something.”

He was well aware that being in love with him had its dumb part, he didn’t know how the other was for real, didn’t know if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend and he didn’t even need to mention he wasn’t the first man that had fall for him, surely they were tons of men better good-looking than him,  he wasn’t that special.

Minseok was going to retort something when he glanced at his clock, huffing and puffing his cheeks out at something he realised “You have to do it, but I’ll scold you later- Jongdae, I have class, need to go.”

“Do you have to?” The other looked at him with puppy eyes before his lips broke in a grin “I know, have fun, see you later.”

Chanyeol looked away from them and focused on his book again, blame him, he was the kind of romantic guy that wanted to have a serious relationship with someone he cared, but till now, luck hadn’t been in his side. He was really happy for his friends, but sometimes he wished he had someone, as Jongdae had said it, he only had his youtuber.

_Baek just uploaded a new video._

⩫⩫⩫

_I know it’s not a normal me thing to upload more than two videos a day, but hey, I have to list some things that will have an impact in the channel’s future._

_First of all, I’ll only manage to upload a video for this week because, as many of you know, university likes torturing students just for fun and will be a hard week for me, I’ll be checking your comments periodically to write down all your ideas, so don’t stop posting them._

_Second, I need help. There’s an upcoming even for a friend and I have wanted to create something for his channel, I try to defend myself with editing programmes, but it’s hard and I don’t think it’s good. What I want is your help guys for it, if you’re good with doing this things, please sent me a private message with a couple of examples and I will choose someone to help me, I know all of you are great so I hope you can help me._

_As always, thank you everybody and see you all later!_

Chanyeol let out a shaky breath when the video ended; finger a couple of millimetres away from the replay button. A part of him wanted to push it repeatedly since he couldn’t believe he had just heard right what he said: editing programmes?

_This has to be a freaking joke._

“Aren’t you good at editing photos?”

Screaming softly and falling from his chair, he looked with wide eyes at Jongdae that was behind him, looking at him with a raised brow “What in the world you’re doing here?!”

“Was passing by and saw you were watching another eye, caught my attention. But seriously, you’re good with them, show him your work.”

“Do your homework and leave me alone.”

“Chicken.”

True was that he was good at them and he liked using them, but he doubted he was good enough to be chosen by him, sure people out there were better than him and were going to be selected before he even had the chance.

But what if he was good enough?

There were days where he hated how much his brain doubted its own capacity, he didn’t really lose anything with trying and it wasn’t certainly a job where he could lose his chance, if he wasn’t selected, it wasn’t the end of the world.

“Come on, do it you lazy ass.”

Glaring at his friend, he used his hand to stand up and went to sit in front of his computer again, he needed to check a lot of pictures he had done and sent the best ones; he wanted him to give the best of the impressions as if this was really his job application.

⩫⩫⩫

_Hello Chanyeol, I really liked your work and I would like you to help me!_

Chanyeol blinked, staring at the direct message that he had just received, refreshing and refreshing the page just to make sure it wasn’t a mistake, clicking the one who sent it just to make sure it was Baekhyun’s real profile and not a fake account.

“You look like you have seen a ghost…”

“Are you alright, Yeolie?” Minseok asked, leaning closer to peek at his phone “Oh.”

“What?” Jongdae asked, leaning closer too and gasping at seeing the reason “Holy shit.”

Chanyeol barely heard what they were saying, he felt as if he was at two seconds of passing out and die, thinking that maybe he was just dreaming and that tomorrow he was going to wake up to see that message was never there and Baekhyun had choose someone else.

“You did it, told you were going to be chosen,” Jongdae commented after a while, tapping his fingers against the table “Now reply to him before he thinks you’re not interested anymore.”

 Chanyeol wanted to say something he used to say normally, but he found himself incapable of doing so. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he held his phone with both hands and started to type the words slowly, trying too hard not to sound like he was passing out.

_First of all, thank you so much for liking my work! Would be great to work with you._

_Perfect. Think we can work things out through a video call? It’s easier for me._

_Sure! I have the same username, I’m free after five._

_Great, will call you at seven :)_

He let the phone fall back to the table when he got the last message, one thing was talking through text messaged while the other couldn’t see his reactions and how hard it was for him to type the words so they were understandable. In a video call, there was no way he could hide all of this and he was dying, panicking for scaring the other and make him believe he was a kind of stalker or creepy guy that became obsessed with others, he really wanted to help and mean a little for the other.

“Congratulations, you have a date now” Jongdae hummed, receiving a light kick in the shin from his boyfriend.

“It’s not a date, genius” Chanyeol whined, pressing his hands to his face “God…”

“I wish you good luck, I’ll be looking forward to see your work in his channel.”

His classes seemed to pass faster that day for an unknown reason, history moved faster than usual, chemistry disappeared in the blink of an eye and math, surprisingly enough, was over with just a couple of exercises.

_I will keep Jongdae with me so he doesn’t bother you, don’t worry._

Minseok was indeed a nice friend and he was thankful for meeting him, it’s not that he didn’t trust Jongdae, but he knew that having the other there was going to be too much, Jongdae was going to be really tempted to annoy him in a way and he was sure he was going to struggle a lot to act normal while talking to him.

He found himself sitting down in front of his laptop when the clock marked 6:50 and he couldn’t really stay still, he continued fidgeting in his seat constantly, hands reaching to check his headset was working properly and that the light from the lightbulb above his head let the other person see his face clearly, also that he was in a nice angle.

Minutes continued ticking by and he couldn’t stop the anxiousness from making his skin itchy to the point he almost runs away from the place, luckily he managed to stay still when the video call started ringing.

_Baek is calling you._

His heart tightened in his chest for the simple worlds and he worked hard to not press the green button too fast, definitely not wanting to look too desperate.

“I would like to assume you’re Chanyeol, right?”

Baekhyun’s smiling face was almost enough to throw his sanity out of the window, the youtuber wasn’t using the make-up he tended to use for the videos he uploaded that weren’t a tutorial, judging for Chanyeol’s almost inexistent knowledge in the area, he was just using a light base cream and that was all. He seriously got why people said he was a natural beauty.

“Hey, yeah it’s me” He smiled, praying it didn’t look like a creepy one “Thanks again for choosing me.”

“Ah, you deserved it, I received tons of applications, but there was something in yours that really stood up from everyone else” He hummed, moving his hair away from his eyes in what looked like a natural move “I think your work it’s what I was looking for.”

“I will do my best to make something you like” He said, nodding and scratching his head “What do you have in mind?”

“Right, I don’t know if you watched the vide I made with a friend about League of Legends?” He asked, resting his head on his hand… Was he always this photogenic?

“Yeah, it was actually my first video I saw about you” He admitted, scratching the back of his head once more.

“Ah really? That’s awesome, one of my best videos” He said with a happy smile “It is a series of pictures for him, next month it’s his third anniversary in YouTube and I want to make stuff for him.”

“That’s nice, what’s the main idea you have?” He asked, starting to relax little by little at seeing the conversation was flowing naturally instead of being awkward.

“The game is a must, that’s the centre of our work” He nodded firmly “We could add a couple of things more like the other things he talks about in his channel, but don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything and won’t force you to watch his channel, my fans are only mine.”

In the moment they both laughed at the comment, Chanyeol knew the things were going to be just fine between them, he suddenly didn’t feel too anxious about how to behave with him and that was just an amazing sensation.

And this time, he was right.

Even though they mostly talked about the colours and pictures they wanted to blend in the set they were creating, there were moments where Baekhyun asked about what he was doing and other superficial yet nice things you need to know in order to know someone better and hopefully, become friends.

“So, how did you find my channel? You don’t really look like the type of person that looks to get his make-up done correctly and stuff… No offense.”

It had everything to be offensive, but Chanyeol found himself laughing at the comment “You’re right, I found you because of the video you made with Heechul, thought you were a gamer.”

“Hope it wasn’t disappointing to find out I’m a make-up one?”  He laughed, shaking his head.

“Of course it wasn’t.”

“Then why you kept looking at my videos, hm?”

It had only passed a week they started talking to work in this thing, but Chanyeol was starting to feel he was starting to know the kind of personality Baekhyun had. As much as he was the typical pretty boy, he liked making kind of sassy comments. Right now, judging for Baekhyun’s grin and apparently innocent batting of eyelashes he was doing, he could say he was thinking in something _else,_ not the normal I liked your videos thing.

And that make panic rush back to his body.

“I…Well, they were entertaining you know?” He muttered, keeping his eyes glued to the work he was doing rather than looking at the small window with Baekhyun’s face in the corner of his screen “Kind of liked them.”

He expected Baekhyun to laugh at his comment, laugh at the way he was blushing and kind of stuttering, but the youtuber didn’t really do it, he merely chuckled “If it helps, you’re handsome.”

His eyes looked as wide as they could towards the small window, blinking constantly and almost whimpering while his brain fumbled to understand what he meant “What are you-”

“Well, time already ran out so talk to you tomorrow!”

_Baek ended the call._

“That son of a…”

⩫⩫⩫

“Are you serious he did that?” Jongdae snorted, taking a spoonful of his cereal while he looked at him.

“Yeah, he did” He muttered, massaging his head “Why would I invent something like that?”

“It’s an interesting way of saying he likes you” Minseok commented, picking up a piece of cheese with his fork from his salad.

“I’m almost sure he just said that to annoy me” He had to admit that at first he thought Baekhyun could feel something for him and as beautiful as that sounded, he discarded it immediately, if he was lucky, they were merely friends.

“Who knows, you can question the bastard today?”

He was going to do it, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to ask, he couldn’t just reach and say _Am I handsome to you, Baekhyun?_ It sounded wrong and probably wasn’t the best way to approach things.

The question just continued lingering in his mind till the time came and he actually took a deep breath before answering the call, looking immediately at Baekhyun as soon as his a little pixelated face popped out, he was determined to obtain answers and he wasn’t going to let the other to evade it or change the topic, he was going to speak up his mind.

“So Chanyeol, want to meet tomorrow and have a coffee?”

…Why was he like this?

“Come again?”

“What you heard, let’s have a coffee tomorrow, we can talk about the pictures or just chat and all?”

“Sounds good…”

“Perfect, will send you the address, see you there at six.”

“I- Okay?”

He was confused, lost even, but the other seemed to determinate with things he wanted and he was all set about it and had even started talking about the pictures and praising the ones he sent to him last night.

 As much as he felt like a kind of fangirl that was about to meet his _oppa_ , he couldn’t stop the nervousness from making him jumpy and for making his hands sweat like mad, one thing was chatting, other was having a video call and other was talking directly, he was panicking and that declaration of finding him handsome wasn’t helping at all.   

As he walked towards the coffee with new-born deer steps, he thought about what he could do or say, not wanting, once more, to make things awkward between them and that he would regret inviting him or asking for his help,  but after a while, he just gave up since Baekhyun seemed to always have something to say and do.

He didn’t really need to look for a long time before he spotted Baekhyun sitting in one of the more secluded tables, even when the other had part of his face hidden behind a mask, he felt he identified that fluffy red hair wherever he went. He had the thought of fleeing the place now that Baekhyun hadn’t seen him and say he felt sick afterwards, but he didn’t feel like being a coward to be honest.

Walking closer, he only needed to reach in front of the table for the other to look up, eyes turning into small crescents and lips maybe turning up in a smile “Chanyeol, hello~”

It was surprising how he talked so naturally towards him, as if he was an old friend although they just met a couple of weeks ago.

“Hello Baekhyun” He smiled, sitting in front of him “Need to watch out from other fans?”

“Yes, problems with being so popular” He said with a laugh, shaking his head and pulling his mask down to his chin “What would you like to have?”

“Just a cappuccino.”

  As the other times, Chanyeol found himself being amused by his smooth and normal their conversation could be, Baekhyun talked about his life, his school and how he started his videos and how many thing he had passed because of the closed-minded people, Chanyeol on his side talked about Jongdae and Minseok, about his degree and how graphic design became his passion, none of them minded the time as it continued moving, ignored how the sun started to disappear from the sky and night started to appear. It was till Baekhyun’s phone buzzed that both agreed to meet another day to continue.

Chanyeol walked with him towards the bus stop, staying with him although it was going to take fifteen minutes for the next one to arrive. He felt really comfortable and thought that he could really get used to be his friend only till the other opened his mouth.

“So tell me, am I handsome for you?”

“W-What?”

“Yeah, is that the reason of why you kept watching my videos?”

“Baekhyun I… Yes?” He finally admitted, blushing to the point he almost matched the colour of his hair

“Knew it. There’s nothing wrong you know, I wasn’t expecting you to be this handsome and that’s why I actually invited you here today.”

And just like that, Baekhyun had confessed what he had wanted to hear since he knew him, Chanyeol was really close to passing out.

“Come on, don’t be slow.”

Even though his brain couldn’t really understand what was happening, he soon felt a pair of lips pressing against his own in a tender yet demanding kiss. Fumbling with every movement, he kissed back as best as he could, panting softly when the other pulled back and grinned.

“Was great, even more wonderful than what I had imagined.”

“…I agree, but why you never wait for me?”

⩫⩫⩫

“You guys are fast” Jongdae nodded, seeing as his couple nodded in agreement “But you’re doing good, that’s great.”

“It is, I’m happy for you, Yeolie.”

It was true everything happened really fast and Chanyeol was still struggling lightly to get a hold of the chain of events; after that night, they returned to their normal video calls where they spent a lot of hours talking about things that weren’t even related to the pictures anymore, those ready to upload whenever Baekhyun wanted. Baekhyun didn’t have any kind of problem in talking about what happened that night, he didn’t mention anything about what they were till Chanyeol asked him if they could be something else, he then said the other was slow, but that he was fine with it and accepted.

Their relationship was what Chanyeol had expected and more, he found himself smiling like an idiot every time he remembered he had a boyfriend to call and express the love he fell for him and he didn’t care for anything else, he was lucky enough a famous Youtuber fell in love with him and that was all.

Nodding, he took his phone out when it buzzed, smiling when he read the title.

 _Heechul’s present + Important news: Meet my dumb couple._  


End file.
